A building may include sliding doors or walls that open to the exterior of the building. The sliding doors or walls may be made of one or more movable panels. The panels may fit into a track to facilitate alignment and movement of the panels. The building may include an interior concrete floor. The sliding door or wall may further open to a concrete exterior surface, for example, a balcony or a patio. Installing the track for the sliding door or wall directly to the interior floor may cause a height difference between surfaces which may cause difficulties, for example difficulties for those with disabilities. The track may be a height that inhibits the ability of a wheelchair to cross the threshold. Installing the track directly to the exterior surface may incur similar difficulties. Furthermore, installing the track on a concrete surface may require additional labor and/or specialized fasteners.